Trouble Travels West
by Kiki-chan78
Summary: SEQUEL to Troubled Times! Tenkou goes missing from GenSouKai. Her father's gatekeeper, Nanjiro and his partner Nagi, have to find her. Watari and Schuldig come along to help, and to collect some souls that are lost. Xover, YnM, WK and Saiyuki. Ch. 4 up
1. Try not to run over the main characters

Disclaimer: We don't own Saiyuki, Yami no Matsuei or Weiß Kreuz. There are only a few characters in this fic that we can lay claim to. So those are ours. Try and sue us and the only thing that you will get is dryer lint... maybe a leaf or two as well. 

Warning: This fic is yaoi, which means lovely man on man action... if that makes you want to heave, then this is not the fic for you (mostly since that is what floats our boats). Send any flames, and they will be spellchecked then used to line my cat's litter pan. Sign the flame, and it accomplishes nothing since one person having a closed mind is not going to stop either party from working on this fic. 

Trouble Travels West.  
Chapter one. 

* * *

Tires squeal as Watari slams on the brakes attempting to not flatten the small Jeep infront of them. Chaos ensues as everything and anything that isn't bolted down goes flying across the well equiped van at the sudden change in their velocity. Pulling himseff back from the steering wheel, the blonde rubs at the spot where he hit the inoffensive piece of machinery. "Is everyone still breathing?" he asks while looking back at the three shinigami thrown in various locations throughout the van's interior. Schu was swearing from the back where he'd been making a sandwich, the ingredients of which were now decorating his clothes and hair. Nagi groaned, having been slammed into the back seat. "I'll take that as an affirmative..." The blonde comments as he unlocks and opens the driver's side door. Stepping out of the vehicle he looks across the three men, one child and small white dragon that are sprawled across the ground infront of the van. "Are you gentlemen alright?" Watari inquires, sounding truly interested.

A brunette got up, carefully checking over the small dragon. "We are fine, so sorry to have caused this." A blond man in what appears to be priest's robes snorted and getting to his feet, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. 

"Sanzo... that guy has eyes just like mine... " a young boy wearing a golden crown says as he gets up and tugs on the priest's sleeve. 'Sanzo' glares first at the boy, then at Watari. He didn't seem willing to comment however. The back door of the van opens, and the other shinigami climbed out. Schuldich was futily trying to brush the food off his clothes. The redhead is shortly followed out by a young man with bright blue hair. 

Before anyone can react, some twelve to fifteen individuals with strange facial markings and elongated ears appear out of the surrounding forest... the leader snorts and glares at the blonde priest. "Sanzo party... we have you outnumbered... give up and we'll make your deaths relatively painless." 

The brunette sighed. "Hakuryuu... find someplace safe to wait, thank you." The dragon flew over to the van and perched on the roof. Nagi had just climbed out and looked up at the white creature in suprise. 

Nanjiro glances up at the small dragon happily perched on the top of the van, just on the other side of the clamshell that held a good number of their supplies... safely away from the group of ruffians. "Is there some kind of trouble?" the teen calmly asks while watching the youkai through the corner of one mismatched green eye. 

Sanzo was calmly checking what appeared to be a hand gun. The brunette looked over and smiled slightly. "Just some youkai, no need to concern yourselves."[1] 

As the leader of the group charges at the priest, the others follow form and attack whomever is closest... Within moments Schuldig is cursing the fact that Watari has never been trained to fight as one of the attacking individuals has his blonde by the neck. Schu managed to toss off his own opponent and started moving toward Watari... When the youkai attacking the blond suddenly went flying across the clearing. Nagi gave the German a quick grin and looked around for someone else who needed help. Eventually all of the miscreants have been dealt with, either been blown away by the priest or been disabled by someone or other. Nanjiro looks around and shakes his head, "Watari... next time something like that happens... just get back inside the van." 

Schuldich was already checking the blond over. "Yeah... it's not like you have the training we have." 

"Next time something like that happens... I'm shooting them." The blonde says with a smile as he leans forward and kisses his partner on the cheek. Nagi rolls his eyes, but is subtley trying to check Nan for injuries. 

Watari pushes his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose as Nanjiro manages to get Hakuryuu to come down off of the top of the van. The small dragon happily purring in the boy's arms. "Before I braked, I thought that I saw a jeep..." the hazel eyed man says with a look at the four individuals near them. 

The brunette smiled slightly again and walked over to conversational distance. "You did... Hakuryuu is very talented. I didn't introduce myself, I apologize. My name is Cho Hakkai." 

"Hei, he does seem rather talented... and my name is Watari Yutaka... pleased to meet you," he says while in the background the sound of someone complaining about being hungry can be heard... "Anoo... since it's nearly lunch time, and I did nearly run the four of you over... why don't you and your friends accompany us for lunch? We were about to stop ourselves for a break." 

"We wouldn't want to impose." Hakkai said, somewhat apologetically, but the blond priest muttered a 'says you' under his breath. 

"You wouldn't be imposing at all..." 

The sliding door on the van is opened completely as Nanjiro pulls out the makings of a lunch from the refrigerator that Watari had installed in there. "Nagi, can you put down the mat so we can start setting up for lunch outside..." Watari doesn't miss a beat when he tells Schuldig that he doesn't need any more comments about the Roman Empire. 

"Certainly." Deciding on discretion for now, the telekinetic pulled out the mat and started to lay it out physically, rather than with his powers the way he normally would. After a moment, Schu steps over and give him a hand. 

The young boy scratches his head and wonders outloud, "what's a Roman Empire and does it taste good?" 

"No no, Goku... an Empire is like a really big kingdom... it's nothing that you can eat." The brunette chides gently, welcoming the white dragon back to his shoulder. The priest just stood off to one side, smoking another cigarette. 

"AAAH!!! Then they would have a lot of food there!!! SANZO.... CAN WE GO THERE?" 

The man moved swiftly, pulling out a paper fan and swatting the boy over the head. "Bakasaru." 

In what barely seems even a moment, a low table has been set up on top of a reed mat. All across the table the food has been aranged in an aesthetic manner along with eight settings, nine if they take into consideration the place that was put for Hakuryuu. As the two parties sit, they or someone nearby introduces themselves to the others. They started eating... Gojyo rudely reminding Goku that not everything belonged to him. That of course started the two of them arguing. Sanzo started to look more and more irritated as Hakkai simply sat calmly and chatted with their new aquaintences. Nanjiro simply smiles and makes sure that the glasses and plates of both Goku and Gojyo are not empty... hopefully ensuring that those two will stop arguing. "So, looks like we at least have the same destination for this evening," the teen says with that same little smile. "Why don't you ride with us? That way Hakuryuu can have a rest." With that said he motions towards the small dragon currently sleeping, curled up in the pillow that had been set down for him. 

Hakkai looked to Sanzo... but the priest didn't comment beyond a 'hnn'. The brunette smiled appreciatively. "That would be very kind of you. We have been travelling hard lately, it would be nice to let Hakuryuu rest." 

"Watari... You've been at the wheel since this morning... I'm driving." Nanjiro informs the blonde in question. 

"Oh come on... isn't it my turn?" Schu begged.[2] 

"He lets you drive and we won't live till tomorrow morning." Nagi commented dryly. 

Watari starts to collect the dishes from the table, "I still can't get the image of what you did to that last car out of my mind..." 

The redhead snorted, starting to dismantle the furnature. "It wasn't my fault... I swear that tree just jumped out in front of me..." 

* * *

It was nearly imposible for Kijin to keep his father calm... or at least as calm as he could be with Tenkou missing. The young shikigami ran through the gardens... following the sound of Sohryu's voice.

"Tousama? What is it?" He could only hope his calmness would somehow transfer to the agitated shikigami. 

The dragon god stood tall and proud. "They are not moving fast enough to find her... Kanzeon is being unreasonable by not allowing me to enter her territory to search for my own daughter." 

"Tousama... you know why she said no... it would throw off the balance of power too greatly..." He was worried too... it was his little sister out there. He wanted to be searching as well, but he understood why it was forbidden. 

* * *

As the van makes its way down the dusty road Watary tells everyone to roll up the windows that the engine should be warmed up enough for air to work now...

"Air?" Hakkai questioned from the back seat. Sanzo had commendeered the front passenger, the brunette behind him, and Schuldich was sitting in back of Watari. The others were sitting on the floor in the back of the van. 

"Hei, air-conditioning. The engine has to be sufficiently warmed up for it to work, so that it won't be blowing warm air at us." Reaching back, the blonde taps a small vent next to Hakkai. "That's one of the vents, but the controls to the back of the van are next to me." 

From the front, Nanjiro can be heard commenting that if anyone is thinking about smoking... they should stop it right now. There are no ashtrays in the van since Watari had those specifically taken out. The blue haired boy informs the group. 

-------------------- 

Okay, that was the first chapter... now for some fun, some of the more humerous side comments that were edited out will be included here.... snicker 

[1]  
nan: watches as all the youkai drop from a mental blast  
wat: nan... it isn't nice to pick on the native wild life....  
schu: if he hadn't... I would have... 

[2]  
schu: wait... you're going to let him drive.... but you won't even let me think about it?!  
wat: you're still paying off Tatsumi's car that you totaled last month....  
schu: not my fault... the gear was stuck....  
nagi: suuuuure it was... 

--- 

AN, Kiki-chan78: Sorry that it took so long to get this posted... but, denial is more than just a river in Egypt. Seems that I am worse off than originally thought. My endocrinologist tried to send me straight to the emergency room when she saw how low my hemoglobin was. So the endocrinologist is calling around to hematologists that she knows so that one of them will have me admitted to the hospital immediately. Thankfully mom's hematologist had already agreed to take me as a patient if I needed a hematologist. 

Long story short, I narrowly avoided being hospitalized on September 1rst. Though, it was interesting to see the endocrinologist's reaction to the fact that I was the one who was driving that day, and that Naniris (who was accompanying me, to make sure that I didn't try to slink out of the medical appointments) couldn't drive me, because she doesn't know how to drive the van I was using that day (it's my dad's, and kinda fun to drive... it's definitely nicer than my tercel) 

For those wondering... My hemoglobin is at 7.1. These are the levels as I understood them... At level 7 the person is already weak, but now starts to be dizzy, and has to move carefully if not they can lose balance and hit the floor, getting in and out of chairs becomes a slight challenge because of this. Level 6, consciousness isn't all that much of an option anymore... Randomly falling unconscious isn't unusual. Level 5, Hahaha, coma. Level 4, vital organs start to shut down. Level 3, why are you bothering to take blood from a corpse? 

Also, a better understanding of the later chapters of Yami no Matsuei would be helpful for this fic... any questions, either ask me, or yannie and we will definately answer. .


	2. Thin walls at the Inn are always a probl...

Disclaimer: We don't own Saiyuki, Yami no Matsuei or Weiß Kreuz. There are only a few characters in this fic that we can lay claim to. So those are ours. Try and sue us and the only thing that you will get is dryer lint... maybe a leaf or two as well. 

Warning: This fic is yaoi, which means lovely man on man action... if that makes you want to heave, then this is not the fic for you (mostly since that is what floats our boats). Send any flames, and they will be spellchecked then used to line my cat's litter pan. Sign the flame, and it accomplishes nothing since one person having a closed mind is not going to stop either party from working on this fic.

Trouble Travels West.  
Chapter two.

* * *

The rest of the drive into the town is rather unremarkable, that is after everyone got over the novelty of airconditioning... That, and the cd player when Nanjiro had asked Sanzo to hand over a Duel Jewel cd, Noah to be specific. It had taken a little explaining to assure the four newcomers that they did not have a group of people trapped somewhere inside the van and were being forced to sing and play the instruments that they were hearing through the speakers. 

The town was typical of the human habitations of this region. Nothing about it particularly stood out at first glance. They piled out of the van, stretching to ease stiff limbs from sitting for so long.

As they check into the local inn, one of the waitresses drops her tray when they come into her sight. Before anyone can react, she has already taken flight and run from them without a single word... but very obviously somewhat disturbed by something.

Nagi frowned. "That was odd..." He looked at Schu with a smirk. "You scared her."

"What! I did not..." He went to cuff the brunette and slapped his hand against an invisible barrier about 2 inches from Nagi's head. The brunette smirked again.

Watari takes the key to the room from the inn keeper. "Schu, you have to admit... you can be scary." The blonde comments with a wink. "Come on... let's get our bags up to the room so we can get a little relaxed before we eat diner."

"One room?" Sanzo asked with a scowl.

The inn keeper, intimidated by the formidable priest hands over a key. "r... room 6."

The man looked at the key... then the innkeeper... then nodded and started up the stairway, not looking at anyone. Hakkai sighed. "You'll have to ignore his rudeness..."

When Sanzo and the rest of his traveling companions enter their room, they find out rather quickly how thin the walls in this establishment really are... as a few complaints from the room next to them are voiced about the rudementary accomodations.1

The blond scowls and dumps his bag on one of the beds. "I'm going to smoke... if you don't like it, leave." Hakkai sighed... but then again, the priest hadn't been allowed to indulge in the van. He did however open the window, hoping that most of the smoke would depart the room.

"I'm hungry." Golden eyes look up to both Gojyo and Hakkai," let's go downstairs and get something to eat..."

"Hai, Goku... we'll go get something to eat. Are you joining us, Sanzo?"

"Might as well..." The man pushed away from the bed and headed for the door.

It's only moments after Sanzo-ikkou have been seated that the other group of gentlemen have descended as well. The waitress that had apparently returned, if somewhat hesitantly, looks over at the newcomers and trembles slightly as she puts the plates down infront of Gojyo and Goku. Hakkai smiled at her, in what he hoped was a reasuring manner. The other group settled down at a nearby table, theirs being too small to accomodate them all. The other four were talking aimably, with the easy manner of long time friends.

The girl looks like she is ready to bolt. All throught out the time that the other group is seated, she continues to give them looks out of the corner of her eye, as if she were afraid that they would kill her from such a distance.

The brunette frowned slightly. "Miss... is there something wrong?"

Looking down at the brunette, the girl smiles nervously, "those people... "

"Yes? We travelled with them... they seem like good people, is there something we should know?"

"The youngest... the one with the blue hair... he died several years ago."

"Indeed?" Hakkai looked over at the young man with sharp eyes. He didn't look like a demon or ghost... in fact he looked remarkably lively. "You are sure of this? There couldn't be a mistake? Perhaps he isn't who you think he is."

"I wouldn't mistake my older brother... Nanjiro."

* * *

"I wonder what's up with that girl. She keeps talking with Cho-san and they are both looking over here." Nagi glanced over and back again. 

Turning his head, Nanjiro takes a good look at the girl. Mismatched green eyes lock onto dark emerald. "Because she recognizes me... She's one of the people that we are here to take back."

"She is?" Nagi noted the odd look on his lover's face. "What is it, Nan? Something is wrong..."

Nanjiro is about to answer when his sister suddenly turns and runs. Jumping to his feet, and startling everyone at his table, he is about to take chase when Hakkai and Gojyo stand in his way, and earning a glare from Sanzo. "Get out of my way!"

"We will not permit you to harm her." The brunette said calmly, hands held appologetically in front of him.

Nagi stepped behind Nanjiro, looking over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Like I would hurt my own sister," Nanjiro says somewhat impatiently. From the table, Watari watches the interaction.

"Sister?" Hakkai questioned. "She believes you to be dead."

Mismatched green eyes slit dangerously. "My sister, Aiko, was murdered.2" There was a sharp intake of air behind him... then Nagi lay a supporting hand against his back. Hakkai dropped his eyes. Nanjiro takes the opportunity to dash out of the small inn... taking after his sister.

As Nagi returns to the table, Watari rubs the young man's shoulder. "You alright?"

"I don't know what to do, Watari... I don't want to intrude but..." Indecision flashed across his face.

* * *

Several hours later, Nanjiro returns to the inn... exhausted and alone. 

Nagi was sitting alone at a small table in the now quiet eating area, nursing a cup of tea. Several bamboo steamers sat on the table. He looked up at Nan. "Hey..."

"I can't find her... and she's one of the few people that could always block me." Nan says as he all but collapses into a chair next to Nagi and curls up with his head in his lovers lap.

Fingers ran gently through the blue hair. "She'll turn up... if not, we can have Schu look for her in the morning. I saved some meatbuns if you're hungry... and there's tea..." He caressed Nanjiro's cheek.

"It's my fault she died. If it hadn't been because of me... then she wouldn't have run away from home... and she wouldn't have been..."

Nagi leaned over, hugging his lover as best he could with the awkward position. "How could it have been your fault... you didn't ask for any of that."

"Before, my dad was always... because my grades were never good enough, or if I came in second place, or if I didn't score high enough... Aiko was always the little angel. She never did anything wrong... but that changed after I left..." The youth says, wrapping his arms around Nagi's waist.

The brunette ran his hands up and down his lover's back. He knew what Nan wasn't saying... about the beatings, somethings were still too painful to talk about. "She sounds sweet..."

Close to tears, Nanjiro smiles, "she was the cutest little sister anyone could want..."

At the doorway, unbeknownst to the two shinigami, a figure watches them. On his shoulder a small white dragon is perched comfortably.

"It must have been nice to have a sister... when I was alone, curled up under a house or someplace... sometimes I would pretend I had a sister or brother... just someone to be with, so I wasn't alone, you know..." Nagi kept up with the soothing touches, leaning over to lightly kiss the blue hair.

"She's the one that found me that day..."

Hands stilled... then continued. "Oh, Nan... that's... I'm so sorry. I know you never would have wanted that."

"If I had realized that she was going to be the one to find me... I would have hung myself in the closet to ensure that the one who found me would have been my dad..."

"I know." He held Nan as close as he could. Nagi looked at the food he had saved and decided his lover wasn't going to be interested in it. "Do you want to stay in the van tonight? So we can be alone?"

Leaning up, Nanjiro places a delicate kiss on the tip of Nagi's nose. "You put up with so much because of me... thank you..."

Nagi blushed... even after all this time. "You're welcome... and I do NOT put up with you... I love you."

"What do you say we take the food back to the van... and see how many interesting ways it can be eaten there." Nan says with a mischevious smirk.

Nagi blushed again and readily agreed. "It will be nice to have some... alone time."

"How long have you been standing there?" Nanjiro suddenly asks Hakkai, who is still standing in the entryway.

The man's normally smiling demeanor was absent, his expression serious. "Long enough."

"Long enough for?"

"Please forgive my rudeness, but if you are dead, what are you?"

"I help people find their way to the land of the dead when they are lost, or when they refuse to allow nature to take its course." Nanjiro says while climbing into Nagi's lap and looks over the telekinetic's shoulder up at Hakkai. A small kiss is placed on his lover's cheek, "that is one of my jobs."

Nagi blushed deeper, realizing that they were watched while being affectionate. He still had problems with anything other than hand holding unless just around their 'family'. He was glad it was comforting to Nan though, and that was what mattered right then.

"Unfortunately, my sister is not like me... and has to return to the land of the dead. That is why she ran from me."

"How did she get here? Are you some kind of ghost? Or a special kind of youkai?"

Nanjiro gives an appreciative glance over at Hakkai, and then smiles. "It's still not known how she got here. Ghosts are souls that are lost... I'm not lost, thought some might have believed me to be a demon of sorts... but that is another story."

Nagi hugged Nan unobtrusively. "We carry our own demons. We help... as best we can. It's not our intention to harm anyone."

"Nagi... lets go to the van now..."

"Hai." Nagi waited for the blue-haired shinigami to stand, then joined him. Hakkai had vanished back upstairs. "Shall we bring the food then?"

"Hai... I'm still hungry... and I don't think that you want me to bite..."

Nagi shook his head and dragged Nan out the door... the steamers, teapot and cups floating after them. The back door to the van opened before they reached it, the food items sailing in ahead of them.

* * *

From the window Watari looks over at Schuldig, "seems that Nagi and Najiro are camping out in the van tonight..." he says with a knowling smile. "Give me a moment to print out some paperwork and I'll be more than happy to play with you..." 

The redhead smirked and flopped back on one of the beds. He frowned as is knocked against the wall. Standing back up... he dragged it about a foot into the room and lay back down. "Much better."

A few instructions are typed into the computer... and the blonde takes a look at the printout that follows soon after. "Don't hit the bed against the wall to hard... I wouldn't want our neighbors to shoot through the wall at us."

"That's why I pulled it out. Just as well the kids are staying in the van... Nagi can't keep quiet if Nan's teasing him."

"One of the main reasons that I sound proofed the van."

Schuldich laughed. "Wanna know what they're up to?" He winked suggestively.

"Leave them be... Nanjiro is under enough stress, and Nagi will have an embolism if he figures out what you are up to." Putting the papers down the blonde walks over to the bed and slides in next to the red head.

"Spoilsport." He kisses the blond throughly. "I guess you'll just have to keep me distracted then..."

Moaning Watari kisses his lover back... "I guess I'll just have to do that..."

Schu smirked and then rolled the blond under him, grinding their hips together... "It's been too long." He whispered in Watari's ear, his face buried in the blond locks.

The blonde stiffles a giggle at the sensation. "We've just been a little busy lately..." he offers as a sort of apology. Nimble hands start to work their way under the hem on Schuldig's shirt.

The telepath started to nibble along his ear. "And it's a little difficult when travelling with what might as well be my younger brother."

Pushing to the back of his mind the fact that he saw a pair of names that he wishes hadn't been on that list, Watari pulls his lover forward enough to pull the shirt off of him. Fingertips trail down the suntanned abdominals, he can't help but smile before lapping at one of Schuldig's nipples. The redhead groaned. "It HAS been too long if that is getting such a good reaction." He emphasized the fact that his erection was tenting his pants by rubbing against the blond. "Remind me to thank the kids in the morning..."

Reaching down, Watari begins to massage the German's erection... knowing that it would torment his lover mercilesly. "It's getting a little hot in here... isn't it?"

/you know it is... and you know the walls are thin... you are evil/ He couldn't help but rub against the blonde's hand.

/Then I guess that it will be up to you to make sure that we are quiet about this.../ the blonde remarks as he kisses the red head.

Tongues duel, silencing them for now. /what about you... under me... driving into your sexy ass.../ He smirked mentally.

/great, i'm going to wake everyone around us.../

/Oh well... the innkeeper should invest in better walls.../3

Breaking the kiss for air, the blonde reaches up and laps at a taut nipple. Schu barely stifles his moan. /clothes... OFF/

Not a word is said, but a snicker is heard as Watari slips out from beneath Schuldig and quickly divests himself of his clothing. Crawling back on the bed, he crouches over the man still there... and plants a hand firmly on the other's crotch with a mischevious grin. "okay... clothes are now off..."

"Give me a hand with mine... please?" Schuldig is still wondering where Watari learned the trick on unbuttoning his pants with his teeth... but within moments both button and zipper are undone, neither one touched by the blonde's hands in the slightest. /evil... definitely evil... and I LOVE you for that.../

/and our neighbors will definately hate us in a little bit.../

/do you think I care/ He carefully kicked off his pants, sighing with relief. /Now, where were we/

/I believe that you were about to figure out the best way to fuck me senseless.../

/oh yes... how could I forget.../ He reached under the pillow and pulled out the lubricant he had hidden earlier. /I knew this would come in handy.../

Moving forward, Watari takes the small tube and leaves a lingering kiss on Schu's lips. The blonde doesn't say a word, but pulls the yellow headband down over green eyes... depriving his lover of sight before squirting a generous amount of lubricant out onto his fingers. "Thank you."

/you're welcome... um... shall I just lay here then/

/Please do./ No warning is given when the scientist starts to xxxx his partner's large xxxxxxxx with the xxxx.

/god/ His fingers dug into the sheet and Schuldich strained not to come up off the bed.

As soon as Schuldig's xxxxxx is fully xxxxxx, at least in Watari's opinion, and only after having teased the German enough, does the blonde xxxxxxx his xxx. /Ready/

/Are you/

Starting to xxxxxxxxx himself on the xxxxxxing xxxxxxxx, Watari has to gasp as his body feels like it's xxxxx xxxxxx in xxx. /damnit schu... you're huge.../

/you didn't fucking prep yourself did you/

/actually... i didn't./

/why... you know it tears you up... please stop and do that.../

Watari squeaks as Schuldig suddenly switches their positions, pinning him underneath. "Schu?"

/I want to slide into you... and make you scream.../ He slicked a couple fingers and gently xxxxxed them xxxxxx.

He can't help himself... he doesn't want to help himself... screw the fact that the walls are thin. The blonde lets a long moan be birthed in the back of his throat. Schu covered his mouth with his own, swallowing the next cry. Those xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx started to xxxxxxx and xxxxx in and out. Writhing from the incredible pleasure that his lover is sending through his body the blonde wraps his long legs around Schuldig. "Schu... aaah..."

/What do you want, love/ He xxxx a xxxxx xxxxxx in and xxxxx them xx and xxx.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Watari leans forward and starts kissing and suckling at just about any expanse of flesh that he can reach...

Tired of fooling around... the redhead xxxxxxxx his xxxxxxx and xxxxxxxxxx himself. /tell me you want it lover... you need to tell me.../

Hazel eyes gaze into emerald, the unabashed look of pure need evident in those depths. "I want it... come and take it."

He started to xxxx xxxxxx... very VERY slowly.

Watari gasps as the xxxx xxxxxx. He lets himself slide back into a completely horizontal position on the bed and reaches up to wrap his hands around the iron bars of the headboard. "Aaah... You're... still... huge... "

/Sorry.../ He paused, just inside.

"why apologize... just means there's more of you for me to," the blonde pauses a moment before smiling rather mischiviously, "love."

Schu smirked... and xxx xxxxxxx xxxx xxxxxx... /so you like it then... want more/

"yes... and yess..."

/hmmm... should I make you beg/

Xxxxxxxxxx his xxxx, the xxxxxxxxxx man xxxxx for a bit xxxx xxxxxxxx to xxxxxxx his xxxx, "schu... don't be evil..."

/why not/ He did xxxxx in a xxxxxx xxxxxx however.

The bars on the headboard are released, and the blonde reaches up to pull his lover in close for a kiss as he tries not to squirm too much. /because i asked you not to be evil.../

/good enough for me.../ He xxxxxx xxx a xxx... xxxx xxxxxx in xxx the xxx...

A full throated moan is drawn from the scientist as Schuldig xxxxxx himself xxxxxxxxxx in that xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxx as Watari. "OOOh, Schuldig!" he cries as his back arches up in pure pleasure and desire.

"i love you..." He xxxxxx xxxxx... making love with Watari was the most satisfying experience he'd ever had.

"I love you too... " Watari replies shortly before giving over completely to the incredible sensations running rampant through his body, and tumbles into orgasm.

Once they'd both finished, they settled into their usual post-coital cuddle. Schu lightly stroked the blonde's back. /wanna know what the kids are doing/

/let them have their privacy.../ Watari responds as he starts drifting off in Schu's arms... neither noticing that for a slight moment, hazel eyes had been blue.

* * *

Curled up in Nagi's arms the 'young' telepath dreams of the past... nightmares that haven't plagued him in decades rise up this night to torment his sleep. A life that he lived before coming back at him with startling clarity after having seen his younger sister. In the dreams he can remember the fear as he ran away from his father, and the terror when he didn't run anymore. All the beatings that he recieved are too clear in his mind... 

The restlessness of his lover was enough to wake the telekinetic. He had never been a sound sleeper to start with, and feeling his partner stir was usually enough to wake him. "nan?" He asked quietly, it was possible that the blue-haired shinigami was awake.

A whimper from the still sleeping shinigami is the response that the brunette recieves. In the pale light Nagi can see the reflection off of the tears that have made their way down the blue haired boy's cheeks.

"nan..." He pulled his smaller lover closer, rubbing his back. Maybe he could sooth the telepath out of whatever dream he was having.

"gomen nasai tousan..."

He wiped the tears away. If Nan was dreaming of his father... it wasn't good. "Nanjiro... Nan-kun... you need to wake up..."

It takes the telekinetic a few more tries, but eventually Nanjiro wakes and tear filled eyes are turned towards those incredible blue eyes... now mismatched due to his position as a gatekeeper. "Nagi...?"

"I'm right here..." He brushed some blue hair from Nan's face.

"he said that he had to beat the evil out of me..."

"Oh Nan..." He hugged his lover tighter. "There's no evil in you."

Returning the embrace Nanjiro buries his head in Nagi's shoulder. "He saw my telepathy as an abomination... and tried to beat me normal..."

"I know what that's like... but we are normal... where it counts."

Sighing, the youth looks up at the window. "It's starting to get light out there..."

Nagi moaned and slid down in the 'bed' more so he could hide his face in his lover's hair. "it's too early to get up" he mumbled.

"You stay and sleep some more... I'm going out for my jog... it'll help clear my head..." Nan says as he leans down and captures Nagi's lips.

The brunette sighed into the kiss. "If you must leave..."

A hand strays down and starts to massage Nagi's member just before Nanjiro xxxxx him xxx and starts to xxxxxxxxx xxxxxx the xxxxxxxxx xxxxx. "You know I never miss my morning jog..."

The brunette moaned... xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx. "Nan!"

A few more xxxxxxx and the blue haired shinigami settles down xxxxxxx his lover's xxxx. Green eyes peer up at the telekinetic from xxxxxx that xxxxxxxxx xxxxx. "Yes Nagi?"

"Oooh.. that's... please!" He was nearly breathless.

Not a word is wasted as Nanjiro xxxxx the xxx of the xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx, xxxxxxx his xxxxxx into the xxxx, he xxxx up the xxxxxxxx of glistening xxxxxxxx that are present before xxxxxxxxx the xxxx with his xxxxx. Nagi cried out... back arching. His head fell back and eyes closed. It was heaven and hell all in one, cause Nan had a tendency to like to tease.

/i heard that.../ the 'teen' comments with his xxxx still xxxxxxx xxxxxx the xxxxxx in his xxxxx.

The brunette whimpered, xxxx xxxxxxx a bit more to xxxx the blue-haired shinigami enough room. "GODS... NAN!"

Moving quickly, Nanjiro does his best to give his lover a fast release, rather than opting for the hour long torment that he normally would adore to indulge in... not that he wouldn't love to tease the telekinetic at the time, but he really did need to get his morning jog in, and that was something that he hasn't been able to do that often while they've been camping. One just does not jog through unmarked woods... that's always a recipe for disaster.

Fortunately the van was very soundproof, since Nagi's scream would have brought the whole town running. Generally he tried to stifle it if they knew they could be heard, but knowing they were in the clear, he didn't bother. He went completely boneless, panting.

A pair of lycra shorts are located and a tank top are located from one of the bags still in the van. Within short order the teen is changed for his jog. Planting another kiss on his lover's lips, the gatekeeper draws back, "I'll see you later then... I love you!" he remarks while departing the vehicle.

"lov... you..." Nagi mumbles, cuddling into the bedding, he fell asleep quickly, in spite of missing his partner.

* * *

The sun is completely out when Nanjiro has finished his jog and is arriving back at the inn. A sad look is on his face when he arrives back... having used the time while circling the town to search for any knowledge concerning Aiko, and coming to the conclusion that she skipped town during the night. DAMN! Wiping the sweat from his brow the boy looks up at the open door and sees Hakkai. "Ohayo..." 

"Ohayo... have a good run?"

"Yeah... except for the fact that I found out Aiko left last night."

"I'm sorry. We've encountered too many that were not what they appeared."

Nanjiro runs a hand through his hair, which promptly flops back in his face, "Yeah... and we've run into several who treat us like we aren't even remotely human."

"Ah... well... most of us cannot cast stones for that. Do you want breakfast? I believe the others are already eating." He cocked his head. "We haven't seen your friend yet though..."

"Nagi is still sleeping in the van, but breakfast sounds like a great idea," Nan says as he starts up towards the entrance, "and I'm sorry if Schu and Wat kept anyone up last night... the walls seemed like they were too thin."

"Ah well... yes..." Hakkai smiled politely.

"Anything like that ever happens again... beat against the wall and tell them to knock it off... they sometimes listen."

"I'll um... keep that in mind. Please excuse me... I need to make sure our bags are packed."

An odd look passes Nanjiro's face and then he laughs a little, "something tells me that they aren't..."

Hakkai looked at him quizzically, then headed up the stairway.

"You're cheating you know..." Schuldig comments as he comes into view.

The blue haired boy looks up at the german, "How am I cheating, ojiisan?"

"Hey... watch it with the 'ojisan' kid. Using your power... it's not fair to pick on the mundanes."

"i'm not picking on the mundanes... if I were picking on them, they would know it."

"Sure... where's the other kid?"

"Still recovering in the van..."

Schu smiled lewdly. "Good for you. Breakfast?"

"Order me something while I grab my bag from the van... Watari and I need to continue with the recoding of the central files... since the code is still being corrupted on a basic level." With that said, Nanjiro disappears out the door, and returns to the table within some five to ten minutes. A large breakfast was waiting for him... Watari and Schu lingering over another cup of coffee.

Sanzo, Goyjo and Hakkai finally go downstairs for breakfast after Goku has finished cleaning out the meatbun that he had unwisely packed the night before for safekeeping. At a fairly large table they can see the two individuals that had kept them up most of the night, plus one more, all around them are empty plates and two of them seem to be rather interested in a small silver object. Hakuryu does doesn't waste any time and flies down to them and nestles in Nanjiro's lap, an action which earns him a few well meant and affectionate strokes.

Hakkai smiled as they approached the table. "Hakuryuu seems to like you..."

"He's a sweet dragon... Fire type, am I right?"

"Yes... although his fire is admittingly small." Hakkai sits down while Sanzo irritably gets the waitresses attention to get some breakfast. "You know a lot about dragons?"

"I'm a bit more knowledgable about water dragons to tell the truth." Nanjiro comments as he butters a slice of toast and offers a few bits to the small dragon.

"Ah..." They dug into the meal as soon as it was delivered, making short work of the food.

The blue haired boy takes a look over at the screen where Watari was working, "so... why are we traveling west again, I thought that we were going to check out that town that was to the south?"

"Simple, in accordance with these calculations that have been made in consideration to the spectrum of energies that I've been able to crossreference with the topology of the area, it would seem that the individuals that we are trying to locate are also heading in a westernly fashion, more accurately, there is one point where they seem to be converging to. Therfore, we don't need to deviate from our route." The blonde replies with a smile as he taps a few keys. Not bothered by the odd look that he just recieved from the redhead just to his left.

"If you don't mind... could you repeat that in a language the rest of us understand?" Hakkai politely requested.

"Hei, of course... basically that we're going to stay on a westward course because that is the most efficient way to complete our objective."

"Ah..."

Sanzo abruptly stood. "We're leaving." He headed for the door.

"Yo, Sanzo... the animal is still in the kid's lap." Goyjo drawls, indicating Hakuryuu who has not made even the slightest attempt to move from Nanjiro's lap.

The priest stopped and glared at the small dragon. "We are leaving... I don't care how, but we are leaving."

Hakuryuu looks up at Sanzo, then to Hakkai and yawns, then puts its head back down on Najiro's lap. Sanzo started to twitch. Hakkai glanced at the dragon then the priest. He looked at their newer friends. "Anou..."

"There's more than enough room in our van," Nanjiro smiles as he pets the dragon, "and since we seem to be headed the same direction... why don't you join us?"

Sanzo shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to go smoke... then we are leaving." He stomped out.

Goyjo follows with a shrug... remembering how they hadn't been allowed to smoke in the large van the previous day. "So, we're really going to be traveling with those guys now, eh?" he asks outloud, not really expecting a response from the irate priest.

The priest lit up and inhaled. "For now."

"Either the next inn has thicker walls... or we make sure that we aren't right next to those two."

"Or I'm going to shoot."

The halfbreed can't help but snicker, "At least now there's someone more girly looking than you traveling with us..."

Sanzo snorted. "at least four..."

A long drag is taken on the cigarette and slowly exhaled as Goyjo takes in the scenery. "At least three of them can fight, which is good. But blondie might end up being a liability... no matter how good looking he is."

"If he's a liability I'll shoot him."

* * *

Tenkyou whimpers as she pushes against the glass of what has been her prison for the past few days. Remaining in dragon form, she glares out through the glass watching for the man that's put her here, the man she's nicknamed "Mr.Creepy". A soft growl is heard from the back of the child dragon's throat as she moves within her enclosure. On the other side of the room she can see another person... one with long red hair and elongated ears. Giggling to herself she thinks that there is something about that guy that reminds her of Terezuma... which she isn't supposed to like since he always is mean to Tsuzuki. She merely watches the new person as he walk up to her cold glass cage and peers at her with what seems to be little interest. Snaking her tongue out, she laps at where his nose would have been... if it hadn't been for the glass in the way. 

The redhead jerks back... then glances around. Seeing that no one was watching, he smiled slightly. Large gentle eyes regard the newcomer, and Kougaiji is almost certain that the dragon is smiling at him.

Lirin chose that moment to come running in to find her brother. "Niichan!"

From the shadows creeps the nefarious... Dr. Ni. "Ah... I'm so pleased that both of you are here... and yes, Kougaiji-san, that is a rather remarkable specimen of water dragon... she's quite young. At that perfect age for domestication, if I say so myself."

"Indeed... where did you find her?"

"She was actually quite difficult to locate... seeing that her species is rather rare, and tend to be extremely dangerous. But I believe that with the proper training this young thing can be put to good use. Isn't she lovely?" Placing his hand on the glass the doctor ignores the fact that the young dragon within hisses at him.

Lirin was tapping the glass... obviously wanting to play. She scowled at Ni. "She doesn't like you."

"That is why I wouldn't think of training her. She does, seem to like both you and your brother..." Ni says smirking around his cigarette.

Kougaiji glared at him. "that's not all that surprising..."

The doctor shrugs, "you are the first people that she hasn't hissed at... if we can't find someone that can deal with her high spirits, then well, there isn't much I can do to change her fate."

"I'll take responsibility for her." He couldn't stand to see an innocent creature handed over for the 'doctor's' experiments.

* * *

Yeah, I kind of view these as the OMAKES for this fic... LOL 

1  
schu: they don't even have a frikkin ice bucket...  
wat: schu... remember where we are... -;;;

2  
nan: how dare you accuse me of being dead when she's also dead... she didn't tell you that, did she? HAH!  
nagi: nan... you're family is really messed up... you know that, right?

3  
Gojyo: at least they're trying to be quiet...  
Goku: maybe we should check on them... they're making so many weird noises...  
Hakkai-blush-  
Sanzo: chichink... -cocks gun-


	3. I am Kougaiji, and my hair is fine!

Disclaimer: We don't own Saiyuki, Yami no Matsuei or Weiß Kreuz. There are only a few characters in this fic that we can lay claim to. So those are ours. Try and sue us and the only thing that you will get is dryer lint... maybe a leaf or two as well.

Warning: This fic is yaoi, which means lovely man on man action... if that makes you want to heave, then this is not the fic for you (mostly since that is what floats our boats). Send any flames, and they will be spellchecked then used to line my cat's litter pan. Sign the flame, and it accomplishes nothing since one person having a closed mind is not going to stop either party from working on this fic.

Trouble Travels West.  
Chapter three.

* * *

Just as the van was pulling up near the inn at the next town, a whistling could be heard... as a boulder was dropped on the building in front of them. Once more the brakes are applied, leaving everyone wondering if it had been such a good idea on Watari's behalf to ensure that those things were is such wonderful condition. 

Schu had his arms braced against the back of the driver's seat. "Hmmm... good seatbelts... everyone okay in the back?"

Goku shook himself after having all but flown into the back of the passenger's seat. "Itai! What happened?" Sanzo, scowling, pointed to the 'mountain' that had appeared in front of them.

Adjusting his glasses the blond shinigami looked up at the large boulder. "I take it that this is not a good sign..."

"Generally not." Hakkai said calmly. "This usually precludes an attack of some kind."

"Therefore the little girl that had flashed a victory pose and is now running down the side of the boulder is an enemy?" Watari asked mirroring Hakkai's serenity.

The blond priest made a sound of disgust, accompanied by two groans from the back. The brunette sighed. "It's a... delicate situation..."

A few mental calculations are quickly made before the scientist looked back at the blue-eyed gatekeeper. "Nagi, I would rather that girl not land on the van... her present course and speed would break the roof..."

"Hai." Blue eyes, one midnight, the other sapphire, closed as he sat, making sure he was grounded and stable. He let out a calming breath and went very still, as if in deep concentration.

Outside the van they can all hear Lirin bounce off of something and land on the ground. Inside, Nagi winced at the impact against his shield. The girl got up and pointed at Sanzo, who was sitting in the front passenger seat. "Give me those Sutras you old Priest..."

_chichink_ The blond cocked his gun and pointed it at the girl. Hakkai sweat dropped. "Sanzo... you might want to at least open the window. I don't think they will be too happy if you shoot through the glass."

"Tenkou?" Nanjiro said softly, getting up he opened the back of the van and jumped out, looking up into the heavens trying to locate something... it didn't take long for him to spot the dragons flying above them.

"What?" Schuldich climbed out the side, also looking up. "Nanjiro... what's going on?"

The boy pointed up at the dragons... "I think that Tenkou-chan is with them..."

Lirin, distracted momentarily by the other blond in the van, pulls Watari's glasses from his face and started playing with them... much to his annoyance. Offering the girl a caramel managed to get the spectacles back into his possession.

Since everyone moving around basically eliminated the need for the shield, Nagi dropped it and goes to stand beside Nanjiro. "What would she be doing here though?"

/Uh, that's the reason I was sent here specifically... one of a gatekeepers duties is to ensure the safety of all those concerned that are associated with their particular gate./ Nan replied as he slipped his fingers around one of Nagi's hands.

To stop Goku's whining about wanting a caramel as well, Watari handed one over to the golden-eyed child. Then turned his attention to the group of new arrivals. "Why do I get the impression that this is going to be bad?"

"Cause you're intelligent, beautiful." Schu commented as he stepped closer to Watari.

Nagi smiled slightly at the fingers twined with his own. /Can you 'reach' her/

* * *

The new dragon that Kougaiji had thought was tame enough, suddenly kicks back... as though something had startled it. Growling slightly, it started trying to shake its harness. "Calm down... if you fight we'll lose lift..." He struggled with the creature, trying to keep them aloft. 

She looked back at her rider... and snorts. Water dragons don't have to depend on a lift, she just flies... like her niisan. Without warning she dove... headed straight for the ground, spiraling in her rapid descent.

Nagi clutched at Nan's hand. "Oh gods... she's falling!"

From the yank on her reins the young dragon stopped her descent... but remained hovering in mid-air, straightening out she looked back at Kougaiji and let a little steam stream out at the panicked youkai. 1

The redhead on the dragon was looking rather wild-eyed. Nagi relaxed his death grip a little. "He doesn't look too confident up there... does he?"

Finally, it looked like she might be following Kougaiji's lead when she started to head once more toward the van... and Lirin. The only problem being, that Kougaiji is aware that she isn't using the wind currents like other dragons. A ripple runs through the scaled body beneath him, and it dawns on the youkai that his current ride has also changed size...

This wasn't going according to plan... he might even have to just release her. Kou would much rather do that, then struggle to return her to the castle, and have to turn her over to Ni. Finally, much to Kougaiji's relief, the dragon landed on the boulder that his sister threw. Curling around the top, it leaned down and affectionately nuzzled Lirin with its snout.

The young girl squealed happily and pet the dragon. "Niichan... she likes me!"

Nanjiro stepped into view. "Tenkou..." The rest of what he said was incomprehensible to human or youkai ears... it finally dawns on the others that the boy was speaking in the dragon's tongue itself. 2 Tenkou yawned then, everyone assumed that she replied to the boy... and gave a shake to her entire body.

Nagi watched curiously. "Nan... what did you two say?"

Nanjiro ignored Nagi for the time being, but turned his attention to Kougaiji. "Why is it that you have Tenkou KaiOu?"

The redhead looked at the blue-haired shinigami in confusion. "What are you talking about human?"

"The water dragon... Tenkou KaiOu. How is it that someone even dares to saddle her?" Red marks started to appear on the boy's cheeks in irritation.

"She was given to me to train... I do not know how Nii acquired her."

"You're an ass... you know that, don't you?"

Their guests were trying not to laugh... well, Hakkai and Sanzo weren't laughing; Gojyo and Goku didn't have their restraint. The redhead's eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea who I am!"

"Not a clue... and I really don't care." The gate keeper replies. "But I do know that I've definitely seen scarier things than you... and they have better hair."3

"My father is GyuMaOh! I am Kougaiji... and my hair is fine!"

"Great... so your dad is an Ox King... big deal."

"I don't have time to trade insults with puny humans. Lirin... come on, we're leaving."4

Nan gave a smile... reminiscent of a smirk. "You made one mistake today... I've seen your face, and I know your name... I'll always know where you are."

"Lirin... now!" Kougaiji reached a hand for her as she jumped up on the rock. He pulled her onto the saddle in front of him.

"If anything happens to the KaiOu... not even the Ox that has been sealed for centuries will be able to save you." Nan issued as a final warning to the youkai.

The youkai didn't bother to respond, just urged the dragon, gently, into the sky.5 Everyone on the ground tried not to laugh when Tenkou decided to do a spiraling loop as she left. Nagi shook his head. "Nanjiro... why is the daughter of one of the four guardians here?"

"Because she's been missing for a week?" Climbing back up into the van, the blue haired boy looked at the questioning glance that he got from Hakkai, and ignored the fact that Goku and Gojyo are still laughing.

Nagi paled. "Oh no... that's... not good." /Sohryu must be having a fit.../

/He is... especially since if he comes over here himself it would throw off the balance of power too much. Hence, the reason that I'm here./ Returning the glance from Hakkai, the teen responded to the question in those eyes. "Yes, that was dragon I was speaking... and no, I can't speak to Hakuryuu since he is a different species than the one I'm used to dealing with."

Hakkai looked slightly disappointed, but then he nodded. "That's makes sense. Ah well... we communicate well enough, ne, Hakuryuu?"

"Kyuuuu!"

* * *

On the way back to what Kougaiji would consider 'home'... Tenkou continued doing her spirals through the air... and generally scaring the crap out of him with her high flying antics. Lirin on the other hand was laughing and generally enjoying herself. Kou clenched the safety straps even tighter. This was crazy! 

In the distance the youkai can see a much larger dragon looming... one that he would guess isn't tame by any stretch of the imagination. From the looks of it, it would be a black dragon... and those were always bad news, more so when they are full grown as he suspects that one might be.

The loopy dragon that he is on, continued its forward progress while going through more stunts... being encouraged by the squeals and laughter of Lirin. He tried to get his dragon's attention. This was not good... they couldn't fight with an adult black... they were notoriously aggressive. They must have wandered into its territory with their less then straight flight path.

It took a few tries, but the youkai finally managed to get the young dragon's attention. Hanging suspended in mid-air, she looked back at him... completely unaware of the large black that was now headed towards them.

"Dive... look out!" He knew it was there... he knew they were in serious trouble.

Rippling through the air, Tenkou headed straight towards that big meanie... she might not be able to get as big as her daddy, or her big brother... but shoot! She isn't about to let something that _wimpy_ push her around!

"NO... NO... not at it!" There was no way he could jump off at this height. And with having to hold onto Lirin, he couldn't use his magic either.

The dragon snorted as she acknowledged the fact that she heard Kougaiji, but continued her head on attack on the other dragon. Opening her mouth, a great burst of white hot steam issued forth, causing the black to back off, roaring in pain. Tenkou stood her ground, knowing that Rikugou once said something about things that are hurt acting in weird ways... and while she doesn't want to go back to that creepy place, it's where Kou-chan and Lirin-chan's family was... so that's where they have to go.

The black hissed, red eyes narrowing. It had been irritated before, now it was just pissed.

_Oh poo poo..._ Rounding, she perched on a steep mountain, digging her claws into the side of the earth. I am KaiOu... no bully is going to hurt me. A great roar is bellowed as she lets her size increase to that of the black... which luckily wasn't even half of what her big brother could do.

The straps that secured the saddles were made of very tough, flexible material. They were designed to stretch a bit... But the amazing growth that their dragon was showing was well beyond what the straps could handle. They snapped, sending Kougaiji and Lirin tumbling off the dragon's back... A claw slammed into the side of the mountain to stop their tumble... effectively pinning the two youkai in place... and trapping the dragon on the mountain. Another jet of steam was sent hurtling towards the black.

The black screamed, having taken the steam full in the face. It shook its head from side to side, trying to escape the burning pain. It lashed out blindly with a set of claws...

Ducking, the claws slashed harmlessly over her head... but it's enough to anger the young dragoness. Summoning up more power, Tenkou did what she's only seen her dad and niisan do on a few occasions, she pulled the lightning down from the heavens and attacked with those complimenting her natural steam.

The black dragon shrieked... then abruptly started to falteringly wing away, whimpering. It sounded more like an injured child now than an enraged dragon.

Still trembling, Tenkou looked under her claw at the two she caught there.

Kougaiji was crouched over his sister, trying to shield her as best he could with his own body. When he felt the claw lift... he raised his head to look up at the dragon. Lirin squirmed out from underneath her brother.

With some dismay, the young dragon realized that she is still not large enough to speak... Instead Tenkou chirps at the two.

Lirin smiled. "Hana... you did so good... what a great dragon you are!" The young girl gushed and pet the large creature's snout. Kougaiji was a little slower getting to his feet.

"You okay Lirin, Tenkou?"

Slowly, Tenkou returned to a more reasonable size and lapped Lirin's cheek.

* * *

Later that evening, much to their dismay, the travelers found that the Inn that Lirin had destroyed was in fact the only one in the town. Thus they were reduced to camping. A quiet location was found on the outskirts of the town, and the large tent was set up... with Watari warning Schuldich once more that they really didn't need any comments about the Roman Empire... 

Deciding that it was pointless to try to hide it after the shield that morning... Nagi used his powers to help move things and set up the campsite. He simply stood off to the side and watched the floating items through narrowed eyes.

Clearing out an area for a fire, Nanjiro began to build the blaze up so that they could cook their meal. Off to the side Watari worked on his computer while Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku played a round of mahjong. Schuldich was doing his usual... trying to avoid anything remotely resembling work. He wasn't too happy when Nagi knocked him on the head with the bucket for water. He was smart enough to take the unsubtle hint and went off toward the stream. Nagi walked over to the table and sat down with a sigh.

When it came time for the meal to actually be prepared, Watari donned the apron that Schuldich had given him last year for Christmas as a joke... only to find that the blond would and did use it on a regular basis, not that the scientist didn't look appealing in the pink ruffles complete with a large oversized bow in back. Schu returned from the stream... and got roped into being Watari's assistant. Nagi was idly watching the mahjong game while petting Hakuryuu who was happy for the attention. The blond took his time, carefully making the pasta from scratch, and then while that was cooking over the open fire he started on the sauce. Every so often he rubbed his temple, trying to stave off a minor headache. The proper ingredients and preparation utensils are handed over to Schuldich for the man to make the salad...

The redhead grabbed Watari's arm. When the blond looked up questioningly, Schu stared at his eyes. /what's going on/

/What do you mean by that/

/your eyes... they're doing that freaky thing again.../

The blond blinked a few times as he absorbed the truth of what Schuldich just told him. His pupils widen slightly in an attempt to return to normal, but don't regain their proper shape, and eventually went back to the slitted form that they had, the only difference being that they are now slightly oval, rather than the customary straight line. /Are they back to normal yet/

/no... crap... this isn't good is it? what do you want to do/

/Oh... I should have realized something like this would happen... the seals aren't as strong here./ The blond worried as he checked out his reflection in the nearest reflective object, which happened to be one of the pots that they brought along. /Just say that I'm not feeling well and went to lie down... I'll try to make the seal stronger during the night.../

/should I tell Nan and Nags/ He rubbed the blonde's back... as if trying to soothe an ache.

Watari wrapped his arms around Schuldich and let his head rest on the German's shoulder. A moment or two pass with them standing like that. /Nan-kun has his own problems... and Nagi worries so much about him... they don't need to know./

/if you're sure... i'll make your excuses... go lay down, I'll come in later./ Then shifted to verbal speech. "Go rest, you don't look good, I'll finish dinner."

Slowly the blond shinigami nodded. Rising to the balls of his feet, he gave Schuldich a kiss on the cheek, "hei... gomen..." and disappeared into the tent.

Nagi looked over from the table. "What's wrong with Watari?"

"He has a headache. I told him to go lie down." Schu fibbed working to finish their meal.

* * *

Kougaiji was actually surprised when they finally get back to the castle... the dragon didn't do anything else odd, as if it knew that the straps on the saddle had been snapped. This dragon was by far, one of the most intelligent that he had ever had to train. It was almost scary actually. 

A long yawn can be heard from the creature shortly before it nudged him in the side... tickling him somewhat.

"Yes... I'm sure you are tired, we'll get you some food and then you can rest. Lirin, will you take her to the dragon stable and make sure she gets what she needs?"

Before the Lirin can get the dragon to the stables, she found herself with a Hakuryuu-sized 'Hana' dragon up on her shoulders... purring. The girl looked delighted. "Niichan... see, isn't she smart? Now she can go everywhere with me!"

* * *

Yeah yeah... here are the side notes that were pulled from the fic. We just have to make them... they're too funny not to! LOL 

1  
tenkou: i don need any lift thingie...

2  
nan: nah... i don't know that much about dragons... not at all...

3  
nan: Sohryu is damn scary.

4  
nan/PUNY HUMAN THIS/ knocks kougaiji out

5  
nan: and i just kicked yo ass verbally... woo hoo!


	4. Temper Tantrums of the worst kind

Disclaimer: We don't own Saiyuki, Yami no Matsuei or Weiß Kreuz. There are only a few characters in this fic that we can lay claim to. So those are ours. Try and sue us and the only thing that you will get is dryer lint... maybe a leaf or two as well.

Warning: This fic is yaoi, which means lovely man on man action... if that makes you want to heave, then this is not the fic for you. Send any flames, and they will be spellchecked then used to line my cat's litter pan. Sign the flame, and it accomplishes nothing since one person having a closed mind is not going to stop either party from working on this fic.

Trouble Travels West.  
Chapter four.

---

Nanjiro and Nagi both climb into the van, having decided to leave Watari and Schuldig to have the privacy of the tent... if those two decide to share the unused half of the oversized thing, let them... From the way the vehicle almost immediately starts shaking, there is no misunderstanding what those two are up to. As soon as Hakkai gives it an odd look, Schuldig merely shrugs and comments that Watari sound proofed their transportation... to make the entire trip smoother.

---

The bedding isn't even pulled out when Nanjiro sidles up behind his partner and slips his hands into the waistband of those jeans. A wicked smile flashes across the younger shinigami's features before he plants a lovebite on the back of Nagi's neck.

The brunette jumps slightly. "oooh... you know my neck is sensitive..."

A few more nips are placed along that delicate expanse of flesh. "I know..."

Nagi gave a full body shiver then a soft moan. "ooh... Nan..."

Gently he starts to massage the member that is still trapped within the pants. "Yes Nagi?"

"Don't you think... aaah... we should take our clothes off. The bed... ooh.. isn't even made up yet." He was already starting to breath a little fast.

"Just wait one little moment..." he says while stroking Nagi's member to full hardness, causing the front of the brunnete's pants to tent. Just as quickly as his hands had found their way into the clothing, they find their way out and start to work at the closures at a frustratingly slow pace... revealing the telekinetic inch by inch...

"NAAAN..." He tried to reach down to 'help', hoping to move things along.

Only to have his hands shoved out of the way... and the progress made even slower. "What's the hurry sexy?" Nanjiro asks while cupping his hand over the still covered member.

"tease..." Nagi's tone is affectionate. He rolled his hips slightly, rubbing against his lover's hand.

"Me tease?" The blue haired boy asks looking up with the most innocent expression on his face, and quickly moves his hand out of the way when Nagi attempts to rub himself against Nanjiro's hand once more.

"Yes YOU... _evil incarnate_..." The brunette smiled slightly. "I'm in 'trouble' aren't I?"

"With me, you're never in trouble..."

"I beg to differ... you've raised sexual torment to an art form..." He leaned closer and kissed Nan's cheek. "and I love you for it."

With that same frustrating patience, Nanjiro strips the pants off of Nagi, soon followed by the bright blue silk boxers that the shinigami had bought his lover on a whim one day. Leaning forward, he gives the bobbing erection one lick, and then turns to set up the bedding. Nagi braces against the ceiling when the telepath licked him once, then moaned as Nan moved away. "Can I help? Take off my shirt..." He smirked. "Take off YOUR shirt..."

Turning from where he was starting to spread out the sleeping bags that were tucked away in the van for when they would stay there, the teen kneels on the soft material... spreeding his knees apart he pops the top button on his kahkis after sensually pulling the shirt over the top of his head.

The brunette groans and drops to his knees as well. "Do I get to take the rest of my clothes off... or do I just watch the show?"

"Go ahead and take the rest of your clothes off..." Nan says in a husky purr.

Nagi starts to unbutton his shirt... trying to make it look like he wasn't hurrying. Once he had it open, he started to slide it off his shoulders.

Smirking, Nanjiro unzips his pants and brings out his shaft and begins to leisurely stroke it while watching Nagi... "You know how hot you look right now love?"

Leaving the shirt half off his shoulders, Nagi leans on all fours... close enough to kiss his lover passionately. "how hot am I?" He whispered.

"Damn hot..." Nan responds. "Now take my pants off... please." Nagi smirked as the blue-haired shinigami's pants started to slide down his hips... without the brunette having to even move. "Without your powers..." The telekinetic sighs and shifts closer so his hands can grasp the waistline of Nan's pants. He eases them down over the hip bones... Najiro waits patiently until the pants are off, then readjusts their positions so that Nagi is now underneath him... "Thank you..."

The brunette lay there... arms still framed by the deep blue shirt he was wearing, eyes fixed on Nanjiro's. "you're welcome... and now?"

Reaching over, Nanjiro fumbles around with the refrigerator that was set up in the van... and brings out a few small ice cubes. Tossing one into his mouth, he starts to crunch on it, "I'd say we play a little..." he murmurs as he starts tracing lines around Nagi's nipples with the extra cube.

The brunette gasps from the cold. "Ooooh..." He shudders but his nipples and nether regions perk up instantly.

Placing the ice directly on the gaspng shinigami's chest, Nanjiro continues tracing the circles... eventually moving south with the melting cube. Nagi whimpers slightly, back arching a bit. As Nan moves down his body, his breath quickens and his body quivers in anticipation. Smiling, the shinigami draws a half circle around the quivering organ. With his free hand Nanjiro wraps his fingers around it and starts pumping, keeping tabs in the telekinetic's mind to know when he is at the edge... then stops. Releasing the weeping erection, he then leans forward and laps up the water left behind from the small cube...

"Nanjiro!" Nagi almost whines... but knows that if he does, he's just in for more. He takes a deep breath.

"What do you want?"

"I want... inside..." His thoughts were racing around with his heartbeat and his couldn't articulate the way he wanted.

"But we are inside... the van." Nan says with a snicker as he starts to massage Nagi's thighs. Running his hands up and down the muscle... completely ignoring the erection in front of him...

"Ah! Inside... me!"

Settling between the telekinetic's legs, Nan can't help but smirk. "So... you want the van inside you? that would hurt an awful lot Nagi-love... and Watari would be very upset..."

"Nan! I want YOU inside ME! I want that lovely cock of yours!" His eyes were nearly black with arousal, but the slivers of mismatched blue gleamed in the faint light.

A kiss is first placed on the right thigh... then on the left. "Really..."

The tormented shinigami moans. "yes... really..."

Sticking out his tongue, Nanjiro draws a delicate line around the tensed opening. /not happening... not yet sexy.../

"Aaaaaah... Naaaaaan... gods!" His legs part farther, granting the telepath more access.

Listening to his lover's sweet cries, Nanjiro continues to drive the telekinetic insane with his tongue... bathing his entrance thorougly before pushing past the ring of muscle with his tongue. Nagi groans loudly. He reaches up over his head to grip the top of the sleeping bag, back arching. His erection was fully hard and weeping. Pulling back, the lube is finally located... and a generous amount is spread around on those talented fingers before the first digit invades the brunette's body. "Tell me how good it feels..."

"aaaah... oooh... so good..." Nagi relaxed slightly, now that something was sliding in and out. A delicate flush was staining his skin and he smiled slightly at Nan. "That's nice..."

Inserting a second finger, the telepath begins to scissor them back and forth... "better?"

"Oh yes... much better..." The telekinetic rolls his hips slightly with the movement.

One digit is removed, "Or is it better like this?"

"Nooo... no.. more!" 1

"Oh... you want me to stop? Okay..." with that, the last digit is removed as Nanjiro moves back into a kneeling position... stroking his own arousal.

Blue eyes flew open looking at the telepath incredulously. "**_NANJIRO!_**"

Pressing the head of his shaft against the wet entrance he looks down at Nagi, "You bellowed?"

"please?" He looks at his lover, a combination of need and love and oddly enough a little fragileness in his eyes. No words are wasted as the blue haired shinigami pushes into his lover... and begins to fuck him in earnest... the teasing and torment having also served to stretch out his passion as well... Nagi's arms reach up to hold him, one leg wrapping around his hips. When Nan is close enough, the brunette starts to kiss him hungrily.

It barely registers in Nanjiro's ears as the van around them starts to shake and squeak more audibly with their play. Kissing the brunnete back, he covers every inch of that delectable mouth... moaning as he does so.

The telekinetic starts to moan loudly, calling his name frequently when their mouths were not occupied. They had discovered that as quiet as Nagi was, he couldn't restrain himself when they were intimate. 2

---

An odd look is given by Goku to the shaking van. "Are they alright in there?"

Schuldig looked over. "Ah... yeah... they're fine, you know, you guys are free to take the other half of the tent... the thing is big enough to sleep an army." He headed for the canvas doorway, taking off his shoes under the shelter of the rain tarp. "Oh... and I wouldn't recommend going near the van, they'll probably be at it for a while." He disappeared into the tent. 3

What the red head didn't notice was the small dragon that darted into the tent before him... Sitting on one of the large down sleeping bags is Watari, trying to get the seals put firmly back in place. Opening his eyes, the blonde looks up at the german as he enters... "Are they any better?"

"Sorry beautiful... no change. This isn't going to be easy to hide, is it?"

"I suppose that it's going to be more difficult than I originally believed."

Skirting around the edge of the tent's enclosure unseen by the current occupants, Hakuryuu finds a nice place to curl up just out of sight.

Schu sat on the 'bed' beside Watari. "I should mention again, it was a good idea to soundproof the van... Too bad the rocking gives them away." He chuckled. "Poor Nagi... Nan's really doing it to him tonight."

A good natured chuckle can be heard from the blond as well. "That means I just have to work on a way to make that aspect less obvious... you know, the tent is also soundproofed..."

"Oh?" A mischievious light glinted in his eyes. "Is it now... shall we test it out? For quality control purposes of course..."

"If it's for quality control purposes then... I suppose that it's alright." Leaning forward the scientist places an almost hesitant kiss on those satin lips. The redhead threaded his fingers through the long blond hair, pulling the shinigami closer to him. He deepened the kiss, easing them both to lay down. 4

"mmm... this is a nice view..." he murmurs while starting to play with the buttons on Schuldig's shirt.

"Is it now? I would think it would be nicer with the clothes off..." He winked.

"If you say so..." Reaching up, Watari starts to remove Schu's shirt...

"Oh yes... I DO say so." Grinning, he started to return the favor. In a few moments the two shinigami are fully divested of their clothes... "Now... to test the softness of the bed while being thoroughly screwed out of your mind..." Schuldich smirked.

"Just the thought of that is making me hard..."

"Is it? Why... yes it is... I suppose I should do something about that. What do you think?"

"I think you should..." Watari replies as he spreads himself across the sleepingbag, "all in the name of science, of course."

"Of course." Schu carefully knelt between the blonde's legs, then lowered himself to nuzzle the erect shaft. "What do you think I should do? You being the scientist and all."

"Aah!" Watari gasps, "that seems like a good start to me..."

"But what should I do now?" He nuzzled the other side... then lay a soft kiss on the juncture of leg and torso.

"Aaah... not... torture me?"

"Fair enough." He slipped his mouth over the hard shaft right in front of him. /like this/

/hei.../

He focused most of his attention to giving the blond the best blowjob... since the last one had had done. Schu had spent several years making this into an art form... he was rather proud of his skill. Watari felt like he'd died again and this time gone to heaven, if such a place existed that is, as Schuldig worked his talented mouth around his shaft. "AAaah... Schu!"

/yeeeees/ He didn't pause, in fact... one hand dipped down to massage the twin spheres hanging below.

Moaning the blonde let himself collapse back onto the sleepingbags beneath him... his body twisting and squirming in pure pleasure as Schuldig continues to shove any coherent thought from his mind. "Aah.."

/choice time... do I suck your brains out? Or do you want me to screw you into the 'bed'/

/screw me... into the bed... i want to feel you inside me.../ he gasps... his back arching.

/very well... did you remember to unpack the lube/

It takes a moment for the question to sink in through the layers of pleasure... and for Watari to come up with a coherent answer. /left... outside... aaah... pocket... on my bag.../ Knowing it was absolutely evil... Schuldich none-the-less abandoned Watari completely to fumble for the lubricant.

As Schuldig leaves his blonde whimpering from the lack of attention to his organ. The impulse runs past Watari's mind to simply reach down and finish the job himself... but doesn't knowing that when his lover returns his frustrations will hopefully be brought to an end. Slicking a couple fingers... Schu returns and slides those digits over the blonde's entrance. Carefully he slips a single finger inside. Having died practically a virgin... Watari always healed to a near virginal state... which meant extra care needed to be given... in spite of the blonde's lack of concern in that area.

Squirming Watari spreads his legs wider giving Schuldig better access. Panting, the blonde reminds himself not to dig his hands into the bedding... it would be rather ackward trying to get it repaired out here...

"Just be patient... a couple minutes..." the redhead murmured soothingly.

"I'd... aaah... like to...mmmmph! see you... ... couple of minutes... aaAAaah... from this end...mygod..."

"Hmmm... that's an idea... maybe tomorrow night..." Deciding that the blond had suffered enough, he removed his hand and quickly slicked his own shaft. /Ask me for it, Beautiful./

Watari gazes at Schuldig with those odd slitted eyes and smiles, "I'm asking for it..."

He cups the scientist's face tenderly, while positioning himself with his other hand. /relax.../

"consider me relaxed... sexy..."

"Alright then..." He started to move forward, slipping into the body of his beloved.

So intent are the two that they don't hear the sound of the zipper being undone... or see Hakkai's head pop in as he searches for Hakuryuu.

"AAaah..."

"you feel so good..." Schu pauses once he's all the way in... then withdraws slightly before entering again. Hazel eyes that had closed as Schuldig had begun to penetrate the blonde, blink open... and blue eyes regard the youkai as he stands in shock.

Feeling the shift in his lover's thoughts... the redhead pauses and looks around. "Oops."

"Gomen... I was trying to find Hakuryuu..." Hakkai stammers as a blush spreads across his cheeks... almost as deep as Watari's full body flush. A second look at the blonde registers the fact that whatever is staring back at him isn't the person that he met on the road the other day.

When Watari leans forward and begins nuzzling his neck, it makes the german wonder whose action that was... Watari, or his little friend?

"Umm... no... problem... ah..." Schu fumbled for something to say, meanwhile he could 'feel' Watari's 'friend' getting more insistant. 'IT' wanted him... and wanted him NOW!

Blue shifts forcefully back to hazel... and Watari's cheeks turn bright pink as he wraps his arms around Schuldig trying to duck into the larger man's embrace to hide... eyes wide in embarasment. "Schu?"

"Yes love..." He looked around... and saw a bit of white in the corner. "Would THAT be your dragon?"

Nodding, Hakkai kneels and calls the dragon over to him... reluctantly Hakuryuu lifts its head and glides over to it's companion... completely oblivious to the two men that had been so intent upon each other. Schu got close enough to whisper in Watari's ear. "next time... we search the room for vermin first..."

Long legs are wrapped even tighter around Schuldig as the zipper is pulled shut once more. Poking his nose into Schu's neck, Watari starts to laugh out of nervousness... his entire body tense.

The German joins him, then gives a little wiggle of his hips. "Hey... you still interested?"

Still giggling, the blonde nods his head... "hei hei..."

"Oh good... I hoped you would say that."

---

"It was really lucky that we met those guys, ne Sanzo?" Goku asks as he starts spreading a set of the extra bedding on the ground in the side of the tent that they were sharing... the other half of the large tent having been zipped up tight for the night.

"Hnn." The priest checked his gun... clicked on the safety, and laid down. "Go to sleep."

Gojyo looks over at Hakkai who was still somewhat red in the face, "Oy, glad to see that you found the animal..."

"Ah... yes... um... Hakuryuu had gone in the other side."

"And you caught them making out, didn't you?"

Hakkai's blush answered the question. He busied himself making up his sleeping area.

"You mean you really did?" Goyjo manages to sputter...

---

The van has been shaking and creaking the entire morning... eventually it slows down and finally stops. Moments later the side door slides open partway and Nanjiro hops out, dressed for his morning jog. Leaning back in, he gives Nagi a kiss on the cheek, "See ya later love..."

A weak and shaky "hai" is the only response as the door slides back into place.

"Ohayo minna!"

Schu looks up from his coffee and smirks widely. "I thought you already had your workout for the morning?"

"Workout for the morning?" Najiro asks quixically, "oh... nah, that was a carry-over from last night."

"Did you manage to completely remove his brains... or do you think we'll see him for breakfast today?" 5

"He might be recuperated enough for lunch..." Nanjiro says as he jogs off in the direction of the town. "I'll be back after my jog!"

Watari shakes his head and runs his fingers absentmindedly through Schuldig's hair before taking the finished breakfast plate from his lover. "Sometimes I feel sorry for Nagi... Nanjiro is always wired."

"And Nagi is exhausted... I think it has to do with the fact that Nan likes torturing Nags. I still say you should have installed video cameras..."

"Give them their privacy..." the blonde admonished gently.

"But think of the money we could have made. Selling or blackmail... we could have funded your lab experiments for years."

Kissing Schuldig's forehead, the blonde moves away... "I'm going to the river to finish cleaning up the plates..."

"Okay... I'll start getting things packed up so we can get moving."

---

At the water's edge, the blonde can see Hakkai... Hakuryuu on the other hand is happily splashing in the cool clear water. "Ohayo Cho-san."

"Oh... Ohayo gozaimasu. Did you sleep well?"

"Hei, very well... you?"

"Well enough. Anou... I'm so sorry... about last night."

Sitting down near the water, Watari begins to wash the dishes. "It's alright... You didn't do that intentionally."

"True enough. You appeared to be... enjoying yourself." The brunette was blushing slightly. He took some of the dishes and started to wash them.

He can't help but smile. "Hei... I was... then again, it's impossible not to enjoy yourself when it comes to Schu..." A bright blush crosses the blonde's features when he realizes what he just said.

"That's good. It's important to be with the ones you love. You do love each other?"

"Hei... very much so."

"That's wonderful. And the other two? They seem to have a very... ah... healthy love life."

Watari snickers, "they do... though sometimes I feel sorry for Nagi. Nan-kun is always so full of energy. He just never stops."

Hakkai laughed. "Sounds a lot like Goku... for all he complains that he is hungry all the time, he always seems to have plenty of energy."

"So, what about you?" Watari inquires as he inspects one of the plates before looking back at the brunette, odd golden eyes blinking behind spectecles.

"Me? I'm afraid that except for Hakuryuu, I'm alone in the world. Barring my travelling companions."

"That's a shame... It's hard to believe that you really don't have anyone... "

"I did..." He looked across the river, not really seeing what was there.

"If you don't want to talk about it... I understand..."

Hakkai smiled sadly. "It no longer matters." On hand pressed lightly against his abdomen.

What the blonde was going to say next is interrupted as three men step into sight on the other side of the river. Looking up, hazel eyes widen slightly as he recognizes one of the men. "Mekago..."

"So nice to see that you remembered me, my pretty little doll... "

Hakkai looked from the man to Watari. "Problem?"

"Are you kidding?" Mekago says cheerfully. "I thought that I'd ever have the pleasure of running across Yutaka-chan again... "

Pupils in hazel eyes are no more than a slight sliver as the blonde trembles slightly... frozen in place.

"Watari? Why don't you head back..." Hakkai got the feeling this wasn't good. Hakuryuu took off from his shoulder, winging back towards the camp. Hopefully help would soon be coming... Hazel switches to blue, still focused on the man across the river. Hakkai never saw the movement., but it only takes the span of two seconds for the man called Mekago to appear next to Watari... one hand on the small of the blonde's back.

Eyes widen impossibly as the smaller of the two starts to twist out of the touch... one hand coming up to strike at Mekago. It's frustrating to see how easily the blow is evaded and caught. Watari struggles as he is pulled forward and caught in an aggressive kiss.

Finally he is able to get his hands free and shoves with all his strength at his attacker... sending the two of them hurtling in opposite directions. He tries to stay aloft as he is thrown across the water... but through the confusion, he lands in the middle of the river with his assailent's laughter ringing in his ears.

A chi-blast struck the man in the chest, sending him back farther. Hakkai had an apologetic smile on his face. "It really would be better if you just left."

Mekago smiles at Watari, who was just now pulling himself from the water... "Oy, Beautiful... we're all here... just waiting for you. It'll be fun to play with you again." With that said, the man disappears along with his co-horts.

The brunette offered a hand to the blond. "That was... interesting."

The blonde accepts the hand offered to him with a slight nod... eyes that had previously been light blue, were now indigo... the only white visible in those eyes being the slit pupil.

"Oh my... your eyes..."

"My eyes?"

"They are... different... like youkai's eyes..."6

"Sorry... about that..." Watari comments as he finishes getting out of the river with Hakkai's help.

"Is something wrong?" The man seemed genuinely concerned.

Letting himself drop to the dry ground, the blonde looks up at the other, "wrong? which something would that be?"

"Ah... I'll finish gathering the dishes... you just rest and we'll head back together, if Hakuryuu doesn't bring the others back."

"He'll be back..."

"We're going..." Hakkai offered a hand to Watari, the basket with the dishes in the other. "Come on."

The two are almost halfway back to the campsite when Schuldig comes crashing through the brush. Eyes, which have finally returned to their original hazel, look up at the German. Watari tries to stop the tears from coming... but they don't listen to him. "Schuschu... it was Val..."

"WHAT!" Anger and fear flash across the redhead's face. He gathers Watari into his arms. "Come on... it's okay... I'm here."

Leaning his head against Schu's shoulder, Watari hiccups. "He said that they... were waiting for me..."

"Sssssshhh... come on... it's quiet back at the camp. Nagi's sleeping and the others are gone... come on." He nods his thanks to Hakkai and they start to guide the blond back.

---

In town, Najiro tilts his head as he reads the situation. Damn, of all the fucking horrible luck... Watari had to meet with that prick. At least there was someone with him at the time. Just wish that they would have had more time here... but at least he managed to catch up with the lost soul that was hiding in this town.

Out of the corner of his eye he notices one very distinct blonde. "Yo Sanzo... get everything that you needed?"

The priest looks over at him, ignoring Goku's pleading for a meat bun. "Hnn."

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to talk more..." the teen says with a smile.

"It's a waste of time... and breath." He tilted his head toward his companion.

"Speaking of time... something really unnerved Watari a bit ago... so, it might be best if we got moving."

"We're heading back anyways." Sanzo was watching him with sharp eyes as they headed down the street.

"Quit looking at me like that..."

"There's something you're not saying..."

Nanjiro looks up at the Priest. "There's a lot of things that I don't say..."

"Hnnn... so how do you know what's going on?" He pulled out one of his new packs of cigarettes and shook one out.

Mismatched green eyes blink, something about them gives the impression that no matter what the form looks like, this isn't just an 18 yr old kid. "It's just one of my cute little tricks."

"Ne... Nanjiro... what other tricks can you do!" Without changing expression... Sanzo wacked Goku over the head with a paper fan. "ITAI! _SAAANZO!_"

Nan gives Goku a smirk... and pulls a small square of paper from his waistpack. Not a step is missed as they continue walking along and the teen slips into the monkey's mind for a split second... ghosting around and latching onto a memory. Folding the paper correctly is one thing, but folding the magic to give it a specific appearance is another thing entirely. Not that his superiors would be happy with him playing around like this... but what the hell.

Throwing the paper crane into the air, it changes into the likenes of the small bird that visited Goku in the cave. It flutters around a little and finally lands on the crowned boy's finger.

"That's another of my tricks..." Nan says nonchalantly.

The boy is overjoyed, walking very carefully and stroking the soft feathers of the bird's back. "Sanzo... look..."

"I see... interesting trick." The man blew out a puff of smoke.

Nanjiro wouldn't have been able to explain why he turned around when he did... but the instant he does so, he wishes that he hadn't. Standing in the middle of the street is Aiko, a dark welt on her cheek making her look at the more delicate. Up and down her thin arms welts can be seen... The pattern one the young shinigami remembers so well as having been made by a belt... their father's to be precise.

"Tousan wants to see you oniisan..." A hand is raised, beckonning Nanjiro to her.

"Aiko-chan..."

Sanzo looked from her to Nanjiro. "What are you going to do?" He murmured quietly.

"Aiko-chan... you need to go where you belong... this plane of existance isn't it." Nan tells her...

A flick of her wrist and the teen is thrown spiraling into the air... being twisted and turned enough that he can't get his bearings. Another flick and he is ground into the dirt. "We have to respect our elders niisan. He's already upset..."

"Nyoibo!" Goku stepped in front of Nanjiro, brandishing his staff. "What's up with you?" Sanzo was watching, hands in his volumous sleeves.

Shakily Nanjiro pulls himself back to his feet... the cuts and bruises already healing. "Goku... don't touch my imouto..." The words are barely past his lips when Nanjiro is slammed into the building behind them...

The boy turns and looks at him... then Sanzo. "What's happening?"

The priest had his gun out and pointed at the girl. "Stop!"

"But tousan wants to have a talk with Nanjiro..." Aiko informs Sanzo. "But he doesn't want to come with me..."

"Do you think throwing him around will make him want to go?"

"She's scared of me..." Nanjiro calmly states as he steps forward. "Aiko... you know me."

_"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!" _

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "Goku..." When the boy looked at him, he jerked his head toward the camp. Goku nodded and took off, going to get whoever was available...

"I was only five years old," she cries... grabbing him in her powers once more. _"HOW IN THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO COMPETE WITH YOU!"_ Nanjiro is thrown up in the air again and brought crashing down, only to be dragged across the ground to demolish a building. "You were his perfect son..."

Sanzo fired a warning shot into the ground near the girl's feet... hoping to distract her.

Only to see the bullet riccochet some two feet infront of her.

Before Nanjiro can be used to demolish yet another building, he shimmers out of sight.

Aiko takes a few hesitant steps forward. "Oniisan? Doko desu ka?"

Sanzo backed up a bit... gun still trained on the girl. Where was Goku with some more help?

When the girl's shields are down, the blue haried boy steps up behind his sister... and plants a fuda on her back. Shrieking she turns and tries to send him flying again... only to see much to her dismay that he stays exactly where he is.

Sanzo is impressed, he hasn't seen such accomplished fuda magic since encountering his former friend.

Nanjiro is about to hit the girl with a second fuda when it seems her turn to spirit away. "Figured that she'd would do that... Aiko was never known for being able to stand long in a fair fight."

Sanzo stepped away from the wall he had been close to, avoiding the potential of anyone sneaking up on his back. "How did she disappear? Is she youkai? A goddess?"

Nanjiro turns towards the Priest. "Neither... and I was really hoping that she wouldn't have figured out how to pull that stunt..." he says with a wearied sigh.

"Nanjiro!" Nagi came running up the street barefoot, shirt unbuttoned and fluttering behind him, hair still sleep-mussed. Goku and Hakkai were fast on his heels.

"Hey guys... she's gone... disappeared into thin air, hasta la vista baby, sayonara, ciao... gone." Nan beams at them.

The telekinetic threw his arms around the blue-haired shinigami when he reached him. "Oh Nan... Goku was saying something about a girl attacking you, and calling you her brother, and that you were getting tossed around but no one was even touching you..."

"Yeah... that was Aiko-chan that was attacking me... and I've got another little bit of interesting news too..."

"Aiko-chan? But... why? What news?" Nagi pulled back a bit to be able to look into his eyes... and noticed the healing scuffs and dirt marks.

Nanjiro holds up two fingers. "First... I could hold a really whacked family reunion since my dad is also around somewhere... and second, the perps involved in Watari's little accident so long ago are also around somewhere." Several locks of blue hair are tucked behind an ear. "By the way... my imouto, she's a TK." 7

"Your father! And she's TK as well?" Nagi started to steer Nanjiro back toward camp. "I know about Watari's attackers, they ambused him and Hakkai by the river. They were just getting back when Goku ran up."

Letting himself be steered Nanjiro puts the unused fuda back into his waistpack, "I was about to get her with the second fuda when she went poof..."

Nagi started to use the tail of his unbuttoned shirt to wipe the dirt from his lover's face. "Are those the fuda you slapped on Prodigy and myself?"

"That was the first fuda that I hit her with..." Nan replies with a laugh, "think I'm stupid enough to ty to go head to head against someone that I can't read?"

"You can't read her? I just figured you didn't want to get slammed into the ground again. Ick... you're going to have to wash your hair before bed tonight. There is no way THAT much dust is going in a bed with me..."

---

Sitting next to Kougaiji in the shade of a tree, Tenkou watches Lirin play... Lifting her head, she follows the girl with those sharp eyes. A small puff of steam is released to let the youkai know of her boredom.

"What's wrong, Hana? Do you want to go play with Lirin?"

Shaking herself, Tenkou... or 'Hana' as her new friends have started calling her, scratches at the collar that Nii put on her to ensure that she remain in dragon form.

"Is that itching?" He tried adjusting it... seeking the flaking skin of whatever it was that was irritating her. As soon as the youkai's hands are on the collar, the small dragon tries to get it to slip off... "No no, can't let you free, Hana. You'll just have to deal with the collar." He made sure it was secure.

"grrr..."

Kou sighed... this dragon was so difficult. Maybe it was because she's female...

---

After everything has settled a little, and the two ruffled shinigami are back to a relative normal state, Nanjiro looks over at Sanzo who's had one question pop up several times in his mind. "So what's the big deal with me using fuda magic?"

One eyebrow rose. "It's not common around here. An old friend of mine used it... before he was consumed by it."

"Depends on what kind of base you start out on... the ones that I use are normally to seal. But I know others that are better and can set a fuda in the blink of an eye."

"He used a forbidden seal... and paid the price for it."

Nanjiro shrugs, "I don't think that I've ever come across a forbidden seal yet... "

Hakkai shook his head. "It wasn't pretty... and the guy tried to kill Sanzo on top of it."

"I can imagine... it must have been horrible, especially when Goku broke his seal afterwards." Nan says, reacting more to the memories of the incident floating around the moving van than the actual words being spoken.

Nagi elbowed him. "Nan... you're 'reading' again..."

Mismatched green eyes widen as he looks at the other occupants gazes. "Sorry 'bout that..." he stammers.

Hakkai was looking at him with interest. "I think there is something you should tell us..." He concentrated very hard on Kanon... and that horrible night in the rain.

The teen flinches slightly. That kind of memory was not something that normally popped up out of the blue. "Stop it..."

"Stop what?" The one green eye was impassive, the other hidden by glass.

Nanjiro turns to the window and starts watching the scenery passby. "Screaming your memories at me..."

Hakkai let go of the thoughts, nodding his head as if the blue-haired man's words confirmed his suspicions. "You sense thoughts..."

"Something like that..."

Nagi laced his fingers through Nan's. /You okay/

/Yeah. But you reeeeeally don't want to know what Cho-san's been through./ Nan thinks back at his lover, "A person that can sense thoughts only gets a vague impression of what the other is thinking... what I do is a little different."

Hakkai tilted his head, absently stroking Hakuryuu. "How so? I manipulate chi so this is very interesting to me."

Suddenly Nanjiro's memory of looking over the exam results list pops up in Hakkai's mind... Looking past all the names till finding his in first place and everyone congratulating him, with some complaining that he always scores the highest on all the tests. A sigh of relief is exhaled when he does see his name sitting at the top, in black ink...

"ah... so you can share as well. I imagine that can be quite useful."

--------------------

1  
nan: oh... you want me to stop?  
nagi: death glare

2  
nan: -after they've finished screwing around- hey... one of the windows was open... i guess that they heard everything...  
nagi: -dies a second time- (and maybe a few more times)

3  
hakkai: -goes into tent to thank wat and schu for being so hospitable-  
wat: -lying on sleeping bag being frustrated by schu- whimper  
hakkai: -blush- so sorry. -ducking back out-  
kiki: -shoves hakkai back in-

4  
wat: -turns into hypbrid, flips out and flies off-  
schu: damn... i hate it when that happens...

5  
sanzo: don't these people ever stop having sex?  
gojyo: apparently not... i need to get in on this...

6  
hakkai: OMG... he's going Goku!

7  
hakkai+sanzo: TK?  
goku: food?


End file.
